


How Does Being a Daughter Work?

by Lesbiancryptiid



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ducktales spoilers, I needed to write this, Other, i will die for her, webby is perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbiancryptiid/pseuds/Lesbiancryptiid
Summary: Webby isn't used to having a dad. Similarly, Scrooge is not used to being a father.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	How Does Being a Daughter Work?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE I LOVE THEM

Webby was not at all used to this. 

Having a dad? A real, biological dad? It was an odd feeling. It had always been her and Granny, and now suddenly it was her, Granny, and Scrooge suddenly shoved into the picture. 

He had hugged her so close when she called him dad. When they got back to the manor he was suddenly so much more kind, and much more huggy than he had been before, when she was simply an honorary niece. Now he was bursting into her room and taking her on adventures of which she could only dream before.

Sometimes the triplets would tag along. Other times it was just them.

Webby had asked once why he had only taken her. After a moment of pondering, he hesitantly admitted that he didn’t know how to be a dad. Sure, he had Della and Donald, and while he was a father figure to them, he was not their father.

“Lass,” he began, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder with a soft smile, “think of this as a learning experience. For both of us.”

Slowly, the awkwardness of their relationship subsided. Soon enough they were a father daughter duo of the ages, quick to leap onto the back of adventure with fists swinging in the air. Scrooge would lead her into the unknown, and together they would get through it. They always did.

Scrooge had been her idol. The one person she looked up to more than anyone, and now he was so much more than that. When Scrooge looked at her, with that wide smile and determined face that gave her a challenge, she saw someone else. Not Scrooge McDuck, the long time adventurer, but Scrooge McDuck, her dad.

Which was still weird to say, so she just kept calling him Scrooge.

“Truth be told,” Scrooge started one day as they were walking through the Amazon, “being a father is the biggest adventure I’ve ever been on.”

Webby didn’t respond at first, unsure of what to say. She wasn’t exactly sure how to be a daughter. How should she act around Scrooge? Should she act like she always did, or change something? She was entirely unsure.

“Well…” Webby carefully stepped over a fallen tree. “It’s an adventure we can go on together, and there’s no time limit.”

The smile he tossed her way was enough to ease her worried heart.

May and June would visit when they could, and every time Scrooge would welcome them with open arms. He would hug them both and lift them into the air, spinning on his toes as they all laughed. May and June had decided a long time ago that Scrooge wasn’t really their dad. May and June much preferred Donald and Daisy for parents, and were very quick to call them dad and mom. Webby felt like maybe she wasn’t doing what she needed to as a daughter.

The moment she addressed Scrooge as dad, they both stared at one another in disbelief for what felt like an hour before bursting out into laughter.

Scrooge wiped a tear from his eye. “You don’t have to call me dad, you know,” he said, lifting his hat from his desk and placing it on his head.

Webby shifted nervously on her feet. “May and June make it seem so easy,” she admitted, looking down at her feet. Scrooge was quick to place a hand on her shoulder, squeezing encouragingly.

“No matter what you call me,” he said, voice soft, “I’m still your dad. Let's not rush into things, eh lass?”

Webby nodded slowly, placing her own hand over his with a sniff.

Webby was quick to be accepted into the McDuck family. Now she had two grannies and one grandpa, and two whole new aunts of her own. She stared at the open spot where a statue would go for another great McDuck.

She decided that she would be the one to take that pedestal. 

Scrooge was encouraging towards her newfound ambition. He had told her he would do everything he could to help her be the greatest McDuck of all time, and Webby looked forward to it.

Lena and Violet (though mostly Lena) would poke fun at her for having Scrooge as her dad. Nothing mean, but Lena would comment about how old Scrooge was and Violet would join in, saying that statistically Scrooge was more likely to be her grandfather. This would make all three of them laugh, and every time they saw Scrooge after that, they would giggle. Her dad was none the wiser.

Soon enough, Webby was growing up, and her likeness to Scrooge was unmistakable. She even needed reading glasses. They stood the same, acted the same, even blinked in time with one another. Lena said they were more like creepy twins than father and daughter. Scrooge and Webby would simply laugh.

“Lass,” Scrooge said one day, leaning on his cane and digging around in his coat pocket. “I have something for you.”

Webby approached, taller than Scrooge now, and looked down at him. “What is it?” She asked, and gasped when cool metal hit her hand.

“My lucky dime,” Scrooge said slowly, his voice light, and Webby shoved it back into his hand.

“No way!” She said, her voice panicked. “I can’t take this. It means so much to you.”

Scrooge chuckled. “Webby darlin’, you are my greatest adventure.”

Webby felt tears rise in her eyes. 

Scrooge continued. “And with this dime, you’ll go on adventures untold.” He returned the dime to her palms, enclosing her fingers around the coin. “Remember to bring back any treasure you find, lass.”

Webby choked out a sob, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around Scrooge tightly.

“I love you, dad,” she said without thinking. She didn’t even regret it.

Scrooge hugged her back just as tight. “I love you too, Webbigail.”


End file.
